Legacy of the Slayer
by LaRoseMinuit
Summary: The new slayer gets a gift and some advice from some very unique exslayers
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fanfiction. No one has read it other than me, so I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense or is a sin to grammar. Yes, it is a wee bit AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. If I did, she wouldn't have made it out of season 1. I also do not own Harry Potter, because if I did, he wouldn't have made it off the editor's desk. Do NOT ask why I wrote a fanfiction about the world. I already know my sanity is in question.

Authors Notes: I might enjoy reviews -- I wouldn't know personally, but other people always seem to. I don't really think their will be any pairing in this, but I'm open to suggestion. Recognizable characters will show up soon.

Legacy of the Slayer

The girl spun in a kick that connected with the other fighter's jaw. Black ichor dripped out of the

demon's mouth, but he still lunged at the girl. The cliff where they battled dropped into empty air

three feet to their left. She threw a punch at the monster, making him stumble, but he caught her

as he fell and she went down. Recovering quickly, she flipped her aching, exhausted body up

and, with a loud cry, tackled the demon, who had risen. They hit the ground hard and rolled, to

the left. Luck with her, it was the monster who fell first off the precipice. His gutteral scream

faded as he fell thousands of feet into the rock-lined chasm.

Out of the shadows of the mountainside, a man in a dirty, torn tweed suit emerged and ran to

kneel at the edge. He sighed in relief as he saw his slayer hanging by one hand a few feet down,

body swaying in the canyon breezes.

"Well done, Addy. You have adverted the apocalypse once again." the watcher congratulated.The girl smiled, "For the last time, I'm afraid."The man twisted his head, "What do you mean?"She laughed, "Look at me, Daniel. I'm not hanging from one arm for the fun of it. I can't feel the

other one at all, let alone move it. I'm dripping blood like a river and there's no way I'd make it

down the mountainside to the hospital."

"You can't die, Addy." her watcher commanded.She frowned at him. "Excuse me? I believe my contract explicitly mentions allowing to die. Just

write in that little book of yours that I fought to the last breath, died honorably, and allowed the

next slayer to be called."

Daniel nodded, suppressing tears, "I shall record your last battle thoroughly. Congratulations,

Addenya. You were an astute slayer."

"Thank you, Daniel Nelson, you have been an excellent watcher. I would never have made it this

far without you. Oh, will you do me one last favor?" he nodded. "When they find the next girl,

can you say hi for me? Tell her the rest of us are all rooting for her. And. . . and apologize for

me. I'm sorry I couldn't live forever and save her from this life." With that, his young charge

smiled up at him one last time. Then her fingers released their hold on the rough rock, and her

body sank silently through the cool air, disappearing into the morning mist. The watcher pulled a

small book out of his pocket and a pen. Quietly he recorded the recent events.

". . . The demon was then pushed over a cliff to die on the rocks below by Addenya Hildisson,

who died of wounds sustained in the battle this 4th day of September, year 2002. She served

as Slayer for two years, two months, and sixteen days, following the death of the slayer Faith.

She is followed by . . ."

He left a space where he would later write in the name of the next slayer, who had been called

as her wrote his final report. He would fill it in when she was found. As a red sun dawned over

the mountains surrounding him, he left his dead slayer behind.


	2. When One Dies

Thank you to my reviewers -- it is indeed nice to find reviews in my mail. As to 'will this be buffy-centric -- um, no. I'm not overly fond of Buffy, but she and the scoobies will show up later on completely AU, mind you. Anyway, ditto on my disclaimer, etc. if only. . . but here's the next chapter.

When One Dies, The Next Is Called. . .

Hermione Granger was suddenly awake. She immediately found what had woken her. She had

fallen out of her four poster bed and was lying on the cold wood floor. Shaking her head, she

climbed back into bed, happy she had not woken her roommates. She had been having the

strangest dream, of a girl a little older than her, fighting a strange creature. It had reminded her of

strongly of evil. The girl had taken heavy wounds but had killed it. In the end, the girl fell from

the cliff. That was when Hermione awoke. It was only dawn, but she was wasn't tired. No one

else was up yet, so she quietly dressed and went down the common room. She felt strangely full

of energy. She sat down with a book and read until she heard people coming down the stairs

from the boy's dormitories.

"Good morning, Harry. Morning, Ron." she said as the two walked into the room, rubbing sleep

from their eyes.

"Good morning, Hermione," Harry replied, but Ron shook his head.

"What are you doing, Hermione? It may be only a week into term, but no one has the right to

look as chipper in the morning as you do right now."

Hermione shrugged. "Forgive me for being so well-rested, Ron. I had no idea it was offensive."

She put her book in her bag and the three of them headed to breakfast. In the Great Hall, they

had the misfortune to enter at the same time as Draco Malfoy was leaving. Ron walked straight

into him, knocking his books out of his arms.

"You stupid git! How dare you walk into me, you sorry excuse for a wizard." Malfoy cried.

"Leave him alone, Malfoy, it wasn't his fault." Hermione sighed.

"Stay out of this, mudblood." Draco sneered at her. She suddenly went from laconic to boiling

mad.

"How dare you!" she breathed, taking a step toward him. Malfoy smirked, motioning to Goyle,

who raised a clenched fist. Harry reached for his wand, but Hermione beat him. Knocking

Goyle's fist aside, she punched him in the gut. He fell back over Crabbe, who fell, and still

skidded seven feet into the Hall on his arse. The volume level in that room dropped as everyone

stopped to stare at whoever had just toppled the two biggest menaces in the school. In was with

no greater surprise when Hermione stuck her head in. She paused once over them, then walked

silently to the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron followed her, looking incredulous.

As they sat down to breakfast, the eyes of the school on them, Harry asked quietly,

"Um, Hermione, how did you, I mean, did you just really, ah, are you feeling yourself today?"

Hermione calmly buttered her toast. "I just felt that they deserved it. I'm just feeling very good

today. He just didn't expect me, so he was off guard. Nothing special."

Ron and Harry looked at each other, sharing the knowledge that it would take something akin to

a bulldozer to push Goyle back.

People avoided Hermione all morning, through Potions, herbology, and Care of Magical

Creatures. Their last class of the day was transfiguration. Professor McGonagal gave

instructions, demonstrated, and then watched the class practice.

Hermione happily took out her wand. They had not done anything with them all day. Pointing it

at the pincushion on her desk, she performed the proper wave and clearly intoned the spell. As

expected, it became a swan, made of ice.

"Well done, Hermione," McGonagal began, but suddenly, the ice sculpture burst into flame.

Nearly instantly, it melted to a steaming puddle. Hermione watched it drip off the desk in shock.

McGonagal raised her eyebrows, "Perhaps a little bit less force? This is a delicate

tranformation."

Hermione nodded as Ron handed her a new pincushion. Confused, she murmured to herself,

"But I hardly tried at all."

The lesson continued, the students still wary of there model student, who was behaving very

oddly. She incinerated ten more pincushions until she achieve an ice dragon that sat on her desk,

hissing steam. Near the close of the class, a large owl swooped through one of the tall windows

and dropped a letter in the professor's hands. Scowling, she unrolled it. Her lips thinned. Over

the top of the page, she discreetly stared at Hermione, who sat staring dejectedly at her work.

Silently, she wrote shortly on a piece of paper and tied in to the owl. It rose and left as abruptly

as it had come. The lesson ended, and the students stood to leave.

"Hermione, would you stay for a moment, please?" the girl's eyes widened in fear. Harry and

Ron patted her shoulder and whispered that they'd be outside the door waiting.

When everyone was gone, Hermione began, "I'm sorry about today, Professor McGonagal, I

guess I'm just a little off. I'll try harder next time."

The witch nodded, "Come with me. We're going to see the headmaster.

"Professor?" Hermione squeaked, trailing her teacher out into the corridor, flashing a worried

look at her friends as she hurried past. They stared after her, curious.

When Hermione was seated in a squashy chair before Dumbledore, with McGonagal standing

between them, her heart was beating a mile a minute.

"What's this about, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Headmaster. I have just been informed by my other employers. Addenya Hildisson is dead. A

new slayer has been called. The letter said that it has been indicated that the new Slayer is here,

but that they cannot identify her due to the school's protective charms."

"You have written back with her name, I presume.' Dumbledore asked.

McGonagal nodded. "I have been appointed her Watcher."

The two adults seemed to have forgotten about Hermione. She spoke. "Professor Dumbledore?

Professor McGonagal? What does this have to do with me?"

The two looked at her. Then McGonagal addressed her. "Hermione Granger, you have been

called as the next Vampire Slayer."

Hermione thought back to a book she'd read the year before. "The Slayer? I think I've heard of

her. . ."

Dumbledore quoted, "One girl in all the world to stand against the vampires and demons and

stem the tide of evil in the world. When one slayer dies the next is called, as it is and always has

been, since the first."

Hermione was beginning to be afraid again. "I think there must be some mistake. I don't think

I'd can be a slayer. . ." she thought back to the morning's incident with Goyle. "Or maybe I

am?"

McGonagal nodded, "I am very sure of it, Hermione. The last slayer's watcher, Daniel Nilson, is

coming here. Apparently, the last Slayer had something she wanted to say to you."

"What do I do?" Hermione asked.

Mcgonagal smiled smally. "To begin, you train."

Hermione did not make it back to the dorm until late that night. When she crawled through the

portrait hole, she found Harry and Ron waiting for her.

"So? What happened, Hermione?" Ron demanded.

Hermione had been told she couldn't tell anyone about her calling. "McGonagal just took me to

see Dumbledore. She thought he might know what was up with my magic."

They waited. Ron prompted, "And?"

Hermione just shrugged. "He just suggested that I try to use less force. Good night, Harry.

Night, Ron." She climbed up the stairs to her room and disappeared from sight.

Harry and Ron started up to there room. "Do you get the feeling she's not telling us something?"

Harry nodded. "Definitely. But what?"


	3. Eyes Wide Open

Two in one day -- alas, i am bored. Disclaimer: Don't own BtVS, don't own HP. Hope this isn't too boring for you.

Eyes Wide Open

Hermione did not say anything more for the rest of the week. She continued to have difficulties in classes where they used their wands, but she was not nearly as bad as she had been on Monday. On Saturday at lunch, she received an owl, but did not share what the note said. Afterwards, she quickly finished eating and stood up.

"Hermione! Where're you going?" Ron asked through a bite of mashed potatoes and chicken.

She waved her hand at them, "Sorry, got to go, I have work to do. . ." she muttered as she half ran from the room. She picked up speed through the halls and was at Dumbledore's office in no time. She wasn't even out of breath. She entered. A tall man stood by the perch where Fawkes usually sit, but at the moment, the bird was not around. He had a sad expression on his face, his green eyes sunken and overshadowed by long-ish brown hair. His lips where pressed tightly together.

"Ah, Miss Granger, do come in," Dumbledore invited. "This is Daniel Nilsson, the last Slayer's watcher.

That explained his sad look. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Nilsson."

The man nodded, "You are the newest slayer, then? Addy would have liked to meet you. She wanted me to tell you 'the rest of us are rooting for you', but I don't know what she meant. She also apologized for not being able to live forever and prevent you from being called to this life."

Hermione frowned. "It sounds as if she didn't like being the Slayer."

"Addenya was an excellent slayer!" Daniel exclaimed harshly, "I don't think anyone reacts well to be told they are fated to die young and most likely violently." He brooded for a moment, then his look softened and he peered at her. "I'm sorry. I forgot that you already know that."

Hermione felt like she had just been doused with cold water. Hearing this from this man made it really hit home that she could be dead before she graduated.

"How long was Addenya the Slayer?" she asked softly.

Daniel smiled. "Just over two years. But she did so much in those years. Stopped the world from ending three times, and killed over a thousand vampires. I can't believe she's gone." His voice dropped away. The room was silent for over a minute. Then he roused himself from his memories and reached into his pocket.

"I found this in her things. It's addressed to you as the next slayer." he handed her a thick muggle envelope.

"Thank you." she murmured. Daniel nodded, then turned to Dumbledore, "Thank you, sir, for allowing me here to your school. I will be going now." he stopped in the doorway. 'Hermione, is it? Good luck."

He closed the door behind him. Hermione sat paralyzed in her chair.

"It's a bit shocking, isn't it?" Dumbledore asked. "Being told you will die is one thing. Realizing it is another."

"I keep thinking that this means I won't have a life after Hogwarts, but I guess what it really means is that I could be dead by Monday."

"That is a possibility. But not a likely one. If you think that way, in may come to pass." Dumbledore thought a moment. "You are in good company, Miss Granger. Don't fear."

Hermione nodded and stood. She walked slowly back in the direction of Gyffindor tower, but changed her mind. Sitting in the open window of the owlery, she unfolded the letter from the slayer.

_Dear Slayer,_

_It feels weird to write that, still being the slayer myself. But as you're reading this, I must be dead. As slayers, we tend to forget the future exists, as it can be rather depressing, knowing we won't be in it. But anyway, live it up while we're here, right? I'm writing this six months into my calling. I've killed more vamps and demons than I can remember by now. You may be luckier, my area of Argentina was densely demonic, you may live in a lightly evilly-populated area. I hope you have some training or already know your watcher. S/he'll be your greatest ally in this thing. I hated being told I had to fight, but I hated being told I had to die, more. But I can't image what it's like for the watchers, once we're gone. _

_Okay, you must be wondering about the ring._

Ring? Hermione thought to herself. What ring? She picked up the envelope, noticing it still had something in it. A delicate ring fell out when she shook it. It was rose gold, with the reddest ruby Hermione had ever seen cut into a teardrop and set into the swirls of metal. She looked back to the letter.

_I got it from the last slayer, Faith. She was an interesting one. She left me a note, too. She had a tough time as slayer. Evil faux watcher, super-evil vamps, kinda went bad in the end. But she was a slayer at heart, and ended up helping. Anyway, she said she got it from her predecessor, Kendra, who apparently got it from her cousin's grandmother's second cousin's uncle's aunt's roommate from summer camp. No, just kidding. Kendra killed a vamp who was once a slayer, in something like the sixth century. Faith said it was supposed to do something, but that it didn't do anything for her, and it didn't do anything for me. Maybe it will do something for you. Well, good luck slaying. Wish I could have met you, said this in person. But alas, that is impossible. Yours, the former Chosen One, Addenya Galeni Hildisson._

Hermione felt a tear slide out of the corner of her eye at the thought of the dead girl who had written the letter. A girl who had known she was going to die and been okay with that fact. Sniffling once, she turned the ring in her hand. Shrugging, she slid it experimentally onto her right ring finger. It fit perfectly, but nothing else happened. She drew her wand and tapped the narrow piece of jewelry, muttering a revealing charm. It did nothing but glitter in the fading sunlight. Hermione put her wand away and put the letter into her bag. Suddenly rather cheerful for the first time in days, she skipped back to the Great Hall for dinner.

Harry and Ron were wary of her new mood, but happy that their friend no longer seemed so sad. They were amazed at the vigor with which she dug into the roast beef and potatoes. Suddenly Ginny, who was sitting across the table, squealed.

"Hermione! Is that a new ring? It's so pretty. Where did you get it?"

Hermione stilled for a moment, smiling sadly at the glittering jewel on her finger. "Its been passed down through my line. It's last owner just died. That's what Dumbledore wanted to see me about today.

Harry said, "Oh, I'm sorry, Hermione. Did you know your relative very well?"

Hermione shook her head. "We never had the chance to meet in person." She smiled happily again. "Does anyone want to go outside before curfew? There's a meteor shower tonight that's supposed to be spectacular."

Harry and Ron nodded. The three stood up and went out on the grounds. In the sky, streaks of light periodically streamed between the stars. For half an hour, they stared at the show, their heads bent upwards at awkward angles. Finally, they resorted to lying on the cool grass. After about two hours, Hermione heard the light sound of Ron snoring. Harry was staring at the sky, but his eyes looked unfocused, like he was thinking deeply.

Hermione felt a tingling at the back of her neck. Rising silently, not disturbing either boy, she assumed a defensive pose in the darkness. Suddenly, a vampire rushed out at her. It was tall and dirty hair streamed back from a chalk-white face. Thinking about what McGonagal had taught her, she easily flipped the female over her shoulder. The vampire was quick to her feet, but Hermione had grabbed a stake from under her robes and attacked the demon. In only a few blows, she reached inside the woman's guard and planted the sharp wooden weapon firmly in the unmoving chest and stepped back. The vampire and her stake exploded in a shower of musty dust.

"Hermione?" Harry stood up. "Are you okay?"

Hermione dusted off her cloak. "Yes. Sorry to bother you. I tripped. Its time to go inside, anyway."

Ron sat up suddenly. "I'm awake."

"Then get up and come on before we get yelled at for being out of bed." Harry suggested. He and Hermione started toward the castle. Ron quickly joined them. They parted to go to their separate rooms.

In her pyjamas, Hermione made a mental note to tell McGonagal about her evening. Then, drawing her bed-curtains closed, she fell promptly asleep.


	4. Parallel Lines Converge in the Distant P...

Well, no one reviewed. I feel sad. Not too sad though, which lead me to believe I still have some semblance of sanity. Still, a review or two would be nice. Even if you just say 'This is dumb!'. Anyway, don't own BtVS or HP, not making any money by this.

Parallel Lines Converge in the Distance

She was dreaming. She was sitting on a park bench, in the afternoon sunlight. She was wearing her winter robes, despite the summer scenery, but didn't feel hot. Suddenly, a host of teenage girls began to appear around her. Some sat on other benches around hers, some on the edge of a fountain before her, and others stood on the gravel path between them. They were dressed in all manners of clothes, from modern pants and shirts to full skirts in a range of historical fashions, and some in native garb from varying cultures. Suddenly one saw her and broke into a huge grin. She wore a neat pair of jeans and a simple blue tee shirt, and came to sit beside her on the bench.

"Hermione! You figured out how it works!"

Hermione looked at her in confusion, "Er, pardon, but how what works? And who are all of you?"

The girl laughed. "Oh, sorry. Of course you don't recognize us, though we know you. The ring. You figured out how to work it."

Hermione still stared at her, lost. She smacked herself on the forehead and laughed.

"Sorry again. My brain ain't with me today. I'm Addy. Addenya Galeni Hildisson, I believe I wrote in the letter. These some of the past Slayers. They all wanted to come, but obviously we wouldn't all fit in one room."

Hermione's jaw dropped, "The last Slayer? But how is this happening?"

Another girl, a brunette dressed in tight leather, laughed. She was sitting on the edge of the fountain. "Obviously, the ring, H. Oh, I'm Faith by the way. Slayer, 96'-98'."

Hermione nodded. "How do you do?"

"Five by five, H."

A dark skinned girl sighed. "She says that a lot. I'm Kendra, her predecessor. I found the ring. How did you get it to work? It never did a ting for me."

"Well now, it wouldn't, would it?" a fourth girl asked. She was standing to Hermione's left. Everyone stopped to look at her. She was wearing a soft leather dress, embossed with dark blue symbols. She nodded to Hermione.

"Gryffindor, I presume?"

Hermione nodded. "How did you know?"

"I was, too. The Hat considered Slytherin, but it decided on Gryffindor. Guess it saw a piece of what would happen to me." The girl smiled sadly.

"I'm Achira. I was the Slayer for nearly five years in the sixth century AD. Unfortunately, when I had my final battle, it didn't end. I was changed but the vampire I lost to, and the demon that stole my body ravaged Europe for over a thousand years. I have to thank you again, Kendra, from freeing me from that. I was trapped, dead but unable to continue on to the afterlife. You freed me." Achira stopped, then continued, "Anyway, I got the ring from my watcher, a Roman. He had gotten it in Egypt, from a the tomb of a female mummy."

"That was me," a heavily accented voice interjected. "I was much revered by the pharaoh. When I was killed fighting 'an incarnation of Set', he had me mummified and enshrined. The ring was made for me by one of the high priests. I never had a watcher, but the priests kept track of me, helped me and such. But the ring, while I could feel its power, never did this."

Achira nodded. "Yes. Kendra, Faith, and Addenya felt the power, but could not use it. But that's because you're muggles. Hermione and I, on the other hand, are witches. I don't know what spell you used, but this happened to me when I ordered it to reveal its secrets."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, that's exactly what I used."

"The effect will last beyond this, I think. One or two of us will be able to visit you while you're awake."

A slight blonde girl laughed. "I think I missed out on something cool here. I could've used some pointers in the field."

Addenya snorted. "Oh, yeah right. Dude, you were slayer for, like, 5 years. You should be the one giving pointers."

"Five years?" Hermione asked, looking at her modern muggle clothes. "If Addy was last, and Faith and Kendra came before her, and each of them made it as long as they did, when did you exist?"

The blonde laughed, "I'm Buffy. I'm recently deceased. Just last spring, in fact."

Hermione shook her head, "How is that?"

Buffy sighed. "Well, I did die my second year in the business, but my friend Xander brought me back with good old CPR after the Master drowned me."

"Wait, how did your friend know?"

A new girl called, from her position lying on the grass in the sun, "Because Buffy, here, threw the Watcher codes to the wind. She had a group of friends to help her along with her Watcher."

Hermione looked back at Buffy. "Yeah, its true. Will and Xander, Oz and Tara, Cordy and Anya, even Riley and Angel. I don't know about you, but I credit my long career to them."

She looked seriously at Hermione, "How old are you?"

"15," Hermione answered softly.

"I'm telling you, if you want to make it to your graduation and beyond, you need a good trusted friend or two alongside you and your Watcher."

"But Professor McGonagall said I wasn't allowed to tell anyone." Hermione argued.

Faith laughed, "Screw the Watchers."

Kendra and India looked shocked and Buffy shook her head, "No, your Watcher is the most important person in your Slayer life. Faith had a bad time with them, but most of us get along nicely."

Faith rolled her eyes. "Says the girl who quit the Council."

"Definite distinction there," India pointed out. "Kit was nice. He loved his precious Watchers' Council, but when they sent me after Quen'taj Xenlys, he tried to get me not to go."

Addenya nodded in agreement. "Daniel always said 'The Council is a bunch of old men in England. They aren't here. They aren't the Slayer, you are.'"

Buffy smiled. "Giles was a good one. The Council fired him for caring about me too much. From then on, there was no love lost between me and them. I did briefly join them again, last year, but all they could tell me about my final opponent was that she was a goddess.

"So anyway, tell a friend or two. How about those two we saw you with tonight? You looked all close. Kudos on the fighting, by the by."

Hermione smiled, "Yes, I think I will. Harry would understand, he's had someone trying to kill him for his whole life. And Ron will think its cool, even though its not."

"Pardon?" Faith yelled. "You're the frickin' Slayer, girl. The Chosen One. You are the coolest person alive."

Addenya and Buffy nodded reluctantly. India elaborated, "You have a great gift to society. And of all the people in history, alive today, or yet to be born, you are one of the few who know that, however short you life will be from this point, you made a difference."

Suddenly the sunny park began to fade. The girls began to disappear. "What's happening?" Hermione cried.

"Not to worry," a voice called through the soft light around her. "You're just waking up. See you later."


	5. Don't You Two Read Anything?

Yay!! Reviews, even if I did have to stoop to bribery for some of them. Thank you, zayra, rhia, Mouseeee, Sharon, and Enjael1 for you reviews. Anywho, I don't own these stories, so on and so forth, on to chapter 5.

Don't You Two Read Anything?

Hermione opened her eyes. The red drapes on her bed glowed with concealed sunlight. Still slightly dazed from the dream, she twitched the curtains aside and swung her feet out of bed. Dressing quietly, for her roommates were not yet up, she descended the stairs and took a seat in the common room. Not long afterwards, two boys emerged from the boy's tower. Harry and Ron sat beside her, not saying anything. They seemed to sense something was up.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked curiously.

She took a deep breath. "Yes, I'm fine. But there's something I need to tell you."

"What's that?" Ron asked, a bit sleepily.

"This is going to sound really weird, but here it goes. I'm the Slayer."

The boys looked at her blankly. "The what?"

Hermione fluttered her hand in the air. "Honestly! Don't you two read anything? The Slayer, one girl in every generation born to stand between humanity and the vampires and demon to stop the spread of evil through the world."

"Oh." was Ron's reply, and the two sat digesting her words.

Suddenly Harry grinned. "So, like, you're supergirl. That's cool."

Ron nodded, glumly. "Yeah. But now it's The Boy Who Lived, Supergirl, and Ron."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You say that like being normal were a bad thing."

Ron just shrugged. "Well, since I end up in the same situations as you lot, I just wouldn't mind a bit of the extra edge."

Harry and Hermione laughed. Ron smiled. Then Hermione looked at her watch. "Holy cricket! We're going to be late for class!"

Hermione slammed a fist forward. The wood sliver encased in it slipped between ribs. The vampire exploded, scattering dust across the moonlit grass.

"Nice finish, but you might want to watch your stance going into the roundhouse. If he'd been any smarter, he could have grabbed your leg and I'd be welcoming you to the spirit world."

Hermione spun, searching for the voice's owner. She spotted the petite blonde milling about the lawn about ten feet from her.

"Oh, its just you," she sighed in relief.

"Hermione? Is there someone there?" McGonnagal asked.

"It's just one of the old Slayers, professor." Hermione assured her.

"Pardon?" asked the teacher, alarmed.

"Ah, Hermione, remember, the girls and I are new to the modern watcher's council. They don't know much about us." Buffy explained.

Hermione nodded. "Right, sorry, I meant to tell you sooner. In the envelope Mr. Nilsson gave me was a ring Addy had gotten from her predecessor, who got it from her's. After I fiddled with it for a bit, a few of the past Slayers visited me in my dream, and now they just keep popping up."

McGonnagal stared at her in shock. "Well, what do they want?"

Hermione shook her head. "They don't want anything, past giving pointers and talking about the job."

She nodded slowly, "And who is here right now?"

"Buffy Summers." Buffy said, sticking out her hand at the oblivious woman.

"It's Buffy Summers, from California." Hermione repeated.

McGonnagal frowned. "The rouge slayer? I don't think you should be associating with people like that, Hermione. She disobeyed the Watchers Council on numerous occasions."

Buffy snorted. "Numerous occasions? Yeah? How about the two years or so where I quit? And then, when I came back, it was on my terms. Darn the guy was white as a sheet when I threw the sword at him. But I said no interruptions. . . "

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "You quit the council? I didn't know you could do that."

McGonnagal sniffed. "You can't. It cause much commotion when she did. Luckily, they had Addenya during that time. Someone was doing her duty."

Buffy shrugged angrily. "Dude, its not like I went on a vacation. The Big Bad kept coming. The Mayor. Adam and the Initiative. Glory. Did I mention she was a hell goddess?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Buffy says to say that she didn't stop fighting."

McGonnagal pursed her lips. "Regardless, her reasons for quitting were selfish. Her poor Watcher, Mr. Giles, has been quite distraught since her death."

Buffy's angry eyes quickly softened and filled with tears. "I'm sorry, Giles. I had to do it. I couldn't let her die."

Hermione took a quick look around. "Professor, I don't sense any more vampires. Perhaps we can call it a night?"

McGonnagal nodded, and escorted her back to the Fat Lady. As Hermione climbed the stairs to her room, she asked Buffy, who was still trailing her, "Buffy? Would you mind telling me how you died? I mean, you keep mentioning it."

Buffy sighed, and waited til Hermione was settled into bed. "It was last Spring. We'd been fighting this hell-goddess, Glorificus – Glory, she liked to be called – who wanted to use the Key to open a portal back to her dimension of hell."

"All she wanted to do was go home? Why not let her?"

Buffy shook her head. "Because the portal would allow unspeakable evil into our world. And because the Key was in human form, as my sister, Dawn, thanks to some crazy monks. I was suppose to protect her. But Glory found out, and started to open the portal by spilling Dawn's blood. The only way I could close the portal was to either push Dawn in or jump myself. I wouldn't let her die like that. I jumped."

"How did you know you wouldn't end up in the hell dimension?"

"I didn't."

"You were willing to go to Hell for your sister, who wasn't really your sister?" Hermione whispered even more quietly.

Buffy smiled. "It's not like it was the first time I jumped into Hell. Now go to sleep. You may not need much as the Slayer, but it's still nice."


	6. 101 Ways To Kill A Vampire

And just because I can, here's chapter 6. See previous disclaimers.

101 Ways to Kill A Vampire

Morning came quickly. Hermione was awoken by a voice calling, "Hey, H! Yo, sleepyhead, time to get up. Nothing like morning training to start the day!"

"Faith? Is that you?" Hermione mumbled, blinking sleep out of her eyes.

"Well, you'll have to wake up faster than that. What if we were vamps?" A spectral hand passed over her face. Hermione was up with a start.

"Fine, Addenya, Faith. Let's go."

The two older girl led the way to the hall, then paused, confused. "Um. . . where's your training room?"

Hermione smiled. "This way." She led them to the room of requirement. When they entered, Addenya gave a low whistle. "Nice stuff, Slayer. Ooh, is that a Kitsomika katana? Alright, stifling the jealousy."

Faith patted her on the shoulder. "Screw the sword, look at her crossbow collection."

Addenya stuck her tongue out. "You? A distance weapon as your favorite? That seems so. . . wrong."

Faith shrugged. "Hand-to-hand just reminds me of my darker days."

She turned suddenly to Hermione. "You have the spider-sense, right?"

Hermione twisted her head, "The what?"

Addy elaborated, "Y'know, the Slayer sixth-sense. The sense that dude number one is a vampire, but his identical twin, dude number two, is grade A FDA approved human."

Hermione nodded. "I guess so. I know when a vamp's around. I mean, it comes with the job, right?"

Faith bit her lip. "It's supposed to. I never really had it too well, though. I accidently killed a man once. He was a scum-bag who worked for the evil guy, but he was still human. Then _I _went to work for the evil guy. Poor B had to gut-stab me to stop me. Of course, she really wanted my blood to cure her vampire boyfriend, but then again, I'm the one that poisoned him, and –"

Addenya smacked her arm. "Faith, you're rambling." She turned to Hermione. "Where were we? Oh, yes. I take it you know the basics of staking, but here's some nice pointers on alternative methods of killing vamps. Beheading."

Faith chimed in, "Burning."

"Crucifixion."

"You crucified a vamp? Nice. Make him drink holy water."

"Speaking of holy water, Daniel always made me drink nothing but Holy water. That way, any vamp that bit me turned to dust."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Were you ever bit?"

Faith grinned. "Hell no."

Addy cringed, fingers floating up to touch her neck. "Once. About four weeks after my calling. He snuck up from behind."

Faith patted her back, "They do that a lot."

They focused back on Hermione and went through an exhaustive training program. Then it was time for a quick breakfast and class. As they walked toward the Great Hall, Faith and Addenya began giving her another lecture.

"You know," Addenya began, "they call you the Vampire Slayer, but that's not really the brunt of your job. I mean, after a while, vamps are kinda just a minor distraction, barely worth your effort. Not to let your guard down, but not the scary thing they are now."

"Your real issue is the Big Bad."

"Big Bad?" Hermione asked.

"The evil demons, vampires, or wizards hell-bent on bringing about the apocalypse, or taking over the world, or killing you, for example. These are the guys you have to research, fight your ass off against, and maybe come out dead from fighting. But this is where your importance comes in."

"I fought an uber-vamp and an ascending demon –er, that is, until I joined him, and then un-joined, and he killed me."

Addy added, "I fought an evil sorcerer trying to initiate a series of deadly plagues, a vampire trying to raise the 'Old Ones' of his kind, and finally, the one who killed me, after I killed him, a demon trying to create another permanent opening to hell."

They looked at Hermione. "Do you know who your Big Bad is yet?"

Hermione's lips parted in fear. "He-who-must-not-be-named."

The two ex-slayers winced. "That doesn't sound good. What's his name?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "Lord Voldemort. He's trying to take over the magical world and kill everyone non-magical, or only partially-magical."

Addy whistled. "That's crap. But I'll bet you'll get him."

Hermione shook her head. "But I can't."

Faith rolled her eyes. "Sure you can."

Hermione faced them. "No, you don't understand. It's not my destiny. It's Harry's. He's destined to kill him, or be killed by him."


	7. Former KnowItAlls and the Ethics of Slay...

Disclaimer: see previous

A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long. I dedicate this chapter to my newly year-older friends. Sorry it's not an eventful one.

Former Know-It-Alls and the Ethics of Slaying

Just then, they turned a corner and nearly ran into Ron and Harry. Hermione realized they were near the Tower.

"G'morning, 'Mione, where've you been this early?"

Hermione glanced about. Satisfied that they were alone, she murmured. "Training."

Faith whistled. "So these two fine specimens are the ones you told. Got to say, H, nice choice. Very nice. Especially the redhead."

Hermione's face went beet red. "Faith!" she exclaimed, then lowered her voice. "They're a bit young for you, and well, not dead."

Faith grinned, circling around Ron. "Yea, but not for you." She ran an incorporeal hand up Harry's arm. "This one looks kinda strong, in the deceptive way, kinda like us. Y'know, strength of things other than muscles."

"Faith," Hermione begged.

Ron and Harry traded glances. "Is there someone here, Hermione?"

Hermione focused on them. "Yes. It's Faith, the slayer from two back in line."

"What's she saying?"

Hermione colored again slightly. "Err – nothing, really. Ah, slayer stuff."

Faith walked back to where Addy was laughing. "We oughta be going. I think Achira wanted to go to class with you. Misses school for some odd reason."

They waved and faded out.

"OH! OH! I know the answer!!" Hermione looked sideways out of her eyes at Achira. The ghostly girl was bouncing up and down, her hand in the air. Hermione raised her own hand and gave the correct answer.

"Achira," she subvocalized, "he's not going to call on you."

The ex-slayer lowered her hand, blushing. "I keep forgetting. I loved school so much back before I died.

"Didn't you have to leave when you got called?"

Achira shook her head. "No, in the 6th century, we started at age 8, and girls only studies 5 years. Then we went home and learned how to be good wives when we got married a year or two later."

Hermione shuddered. "That's horrible."

Achira nodded, "Yes, I agree. It's why I was half-glad when I got called. I got to kill the evil creatures instead of raising my own." she giggled, but frowned. "Although I probably would have taken a brood of children and a horrid husband over being imprisoned as a vampire for a thousand years."

"Fate worse than death?"

Achira looked at her like she was crazy. "Of course. I mean death is your – well, I'll let Buffy do that spiel, she's reigning champ on the subject."

Professor Vector asked another question. Achira's hand shot up and Hermione rolled her eyes.

That night brought Hermione and Professor McGonagall to the dark forest. The trees reached up into a brilliantly moonlit sky, but little of the light filtered through the thick branches. Hermione was uncomfortably reminded of the night in her Third Year when they had used the time turner to save Sirius. She gripped the stake in her hand tighter.

"Do you sense something?" her Watcher asked.

Hermione began to shake her head, "No, I was just– " she stopped, feeling the hairs on her neck rise. "Yes."

"Where?"

She closed her eyes, searching around the forest with all her senses. A branch snapped. Hermione whirled and caught the fist headed at her face. She slammed her knee into the demon's stomach. It doubled over and she pounded the back of its head with the hilt of the knife she was carrying. It fell to the ground, lifeless.

Hermione straightened, wiping her hands one at a time on her sleeves. At her feet, the corpse began to liquify into a black puddle. She watched it narrowly.

"Not to worry. It's dead." McGonagal assured her.

"What was it?" she asked, studying it closely before it completely disappeared.

"A Flaque demon. It eats the eyeballs of mammalian creatures."

"So it's only bad when it's attacking people?"

"Yes, I suppose. But sometimes you have to pre-empt an attack."

"Do they have a language?"

McGonagal seemed startled by her question. "I believe so."

"Then you could ask it if it was going to kill humans."

"Yes, if you spoke their language."

Hermione frowned, then nodded. "A translation spell."

"How would you prevent lying? Veritaserum won't work on a demon."

Another pause of thought. "I don't know. A spell. . . or sincere, severe threats."

McGonagal pursed her lips. "I can't help but think these ideas are coming from the rogue Slayer, Ms. Summers."

Hermione nodded, "Yes, but she's right. Not all demons are evil."

McGonagal sighed and looked around. "Well, I think we've done enough tonight. Let's head in."

They walked back to the castle in silence. Hermione snuck into her room with a silence that was quickly become natural for her. Smiling, she sunk quickly into sleep.


	8. A Chip Off The Old Block

Disclaimer: Not mine. I wouldn't want them. They're much to difficult to keep busy.

A/N: I think this has sunk into the oblivion of back pages far enough. Just this little update before finals and then I have all of summer to devote to this. Also, thanks to all my reviewers. After this chapter meaningful events will begin to occur, I promise.

A Chip Off the Old Block

The weeks that followed held little excitement, as Hermione continued to train. Her forays into the Forbidden Forest took her deeper and deeper in, and each night she found fewer and fewer demons. It was as if they had begun to realize the Forest was no longer safe for them. Still, Hermione continued to research non-lethal methods of slaying.

The first strange event of the year occurred without warning, as they oft do, in the first week of October. Hermione was sitting in the Great Hall eating dinner with her best friends. All of a sudden, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she felt an adrenaline boost kick through her system. She straightened up, feeling for the stake she kept hidden under her robes. She surreptitiously surveyed the Hall, trying to locate the source of her discomfort. There. At the teacher's table. Next to Snape stood . . . Snape. A younger Snape.

Hermione poked Ron and Harry. "Look at Snape."

"Blimey, there's two of him." Ron breathed.

Harry frowned. "I didn't know Snape had family. He looks too old to be his son. A younger brother maybe?"

Hermione watched the man out of the corner of her eye, then shook her head. "That man is a vampire."

The boy's jaws dropped. "What's he doing in the castle?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. But we can't do anything now." She went back to her dinner, blithely ignoring her strong desire to hurl a stake across the room.

It was near two o'clock in the morning when Hermione bid Prof. MacGonnagal goodnight and headed off to her dormitory. But her feet carried her passed the Fat Lady and down two levels, into a little-used corridor just above the dungeons. She walked slowly down the hall, peering into the shadows between the shafts of moonlight coming in from the row of high windows. Her left hand gripped a stake, while her other hand palmed the wand up her sleeve.

"Sev didn't tell me there was a Slayer in residence," a voice came from the shadows.

"Come out where I can see you, vampire," Hermione ordered.

The Snape-man stepped into a pool of moonlight, hands raised non-threateningly. "There now, no need for violence."

She glared at him. "Who are you?"

He bowed. "Why, Sediare Snape, at your service, my lady."

"Snape? I didn't know he had a brother." she challenged.

"He doesn't. I'm his father." Sediare explained.

Hermione's voice adopted her lecturing tone. "Vampires can not have children."

"A Slayer and a scholar. How neat." the vampire smiled. "Of course they can't have children. But Severus was all part of my plan. A man like me, the only male heir to the Snape name, is obligated to provide an heir. The line must continue. So I made sure to have little Sev before I became a vampire."

"Wait . . . you wanted to become a vampire?" Hermione was disgusted. Sediare didn't notice.

"But of course! I was very concerned about the family name. I've seen what's been happening to the other Pureblood families. Distasteful. I had to make sure I could keep tabs on mine for a while longer. Plus, immortality has all this. . . allure."


	9. The DADA Cliche

Three weeks later, a short blond girl stood in the sun-drenched entry hall, looking around confusedly. Hermione spotted her as she crossed the foyer.

"Buffy! She greeted lowly, "Long time no see! Faith had mentioned you'd gone off somewhere."

Just then Hermione noticed something odd. People were looking at her oddly. They sometimes did, when they caught her talking to the ex-slayers, as it appeared she was talking to herself. But now they were looking at her oddly – and at the strange girl next to her.

"Buffy, how can they see you?" Hermione asked.

Buffy smiled smally. "I'm alive. Again."

"How is that possible?" Hermione gasped.

Buffy cringed. "Umm . . . dark magic. My friends got a little over-zealous. I was in Devon taking Willow to a coven who'll rehabilitate her to the good stuff. I thought 'hey, while I'm here, maybe I'll pop over and see Hermione in person!'."

Harry walked up beside her. "Hermione, you're going to be last for class, and isn't that one of the sure signs of the end of the world – hey, who's your friend? Hello."

Hermione laughed. "Buffy, you'll remember Harry, also known as the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry, this is Buffy, the Girl-Who-Died-Twice."

Harry frowned then smiled. "Oh, one of your ex-slayers. Err, pardon, but why can I see you?" he asked Buffy.

Buffy shrugged. "Alive again." She looked at the emptying halls. "Should you be getting to class?"

Hermione nodded. "Come with us? We have DADA." she smirked. "I think you'll like today's lesson."

They took their seats just as class was beginning. Professor Gilspey frowned, but said nothing as her two best students scurried in, with a stranger in tow.

"Last class we had a test, so today we are beginning a new unit. Please open your texts to Chapter 11: Muggle Defenses to the Dark Arts. It's a short one, the poor things don't have much to work with, but it's a good one for cultural perspective. Hannah Abbot, it you'd please read aloud the first page."

The shy Hufflepuff cleared her throat and began. "Muggles may not have magic, but that does not make them immune to the powers of the Dark Arts or the malice of Dark Creatures. Indeed, the majority of the world's vampires are created from helpless muggles. To defend against the Dark creatures and practitioners of the Dark Arts not governed by the Magical community, muggle magic-users long ago created a champion known as the Vampire Slayer. The slayer is one girl in all the world chosen to fight against the Dark Arts. She is gifted with increased strength, speed, stamina, and senses to aide her in her battle. While on rare occasions a witch can be Chosen, the Slayer is usually without magic and must rely on her physical skills to defeat the Dark. To guide her, a Council of Watcher was created. This body locates and trains those with the potential to be Chosen, guides the Chosen One, and records the historical information of her career. Due to the dangerous nature of Her duty, the life of the Slayer, who is generally Called between the ages of 14 - 19, is reduced to 1 -3 years from her Calling. What is unclear about the creation of the Vampire Slayer is why there is only one per generation. Surely, a group of Slayers would have more luck in defending the muggle world."

"See, that's what I've always wondered." Buffy whispered to Hermione, but Prof. Gilspey heard. "Do you have a comment, Ms. – I'm sorry, are you new?"

Buffy's eye widened. She shook her head. "Uh. . . my name's Buffy. Sorry, I'm just visiting. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"You seem to know something about the Slayer. Which school do you attend?"

Buffy cringed. "Um. I used to go to UC Sunnydale."

Professor Gilspey was muggle-born. "A muggle school?"

Buffy nodded. "I'm 100 grade-A FDA approved certified muggle."

Whispers shot through the class. The professor shook her head. "Then how do you know about the Slayer?"

Buffy's mouth formed a small 'o'. "Well, you see, I have this friend..." she trailed off, then shrugged. "I was never any good at the secret identity bit. I am the Slayer. One of them anyway."

This threw the class into chaos. When Prof. Gilspey had calmed them down, she asked Buffy for an explanation.

She grinned and shrugged. "It was Tuesday." Then she rolled her eyes and said seriously, "Well, you see, my predecessor, India, died, which Called me, Buffy. Then I died, which Called Kendra, but then I was revived. Then Kendra was killed, Calling Faith, who was killed, which called Addenya, who died, Calling – um, the current slayer. So, really, I'm the misplaced slayer from 4 back in line."

"There are two slayers?" Buffy nodded. "I had died again, leaving only the one, but I just got woken up yet again."

"Where were you while you were dead?" someone asked. The professor glared at the student. "I don't think that's a very appropriate question to ask Ms. Buffy."

Buffy shook her head. "It's just Buffy, professor, and I don't mind. I've kinda been hanging out in the slayer-afterlife and spending some time tailing the current slayer as a sort of spirit-guide."

This sparked more questions, and Buffy occupied the rest of the class telling stories about her life in Sunnydale. When class was over, Professor Gilspey had to threaten them with Unforgivable curses to get them out.


End file.
